Siempre juntos
by gl0 fer
Summary: Danny y sam estan casados y tienen un pequeño problema y hablan, y despues de un tiempo viene algo que les alegra la vida mas de la que ya la tenian.DXS,Oneshot.


Hola!!

Al fin despues de casi un año de leer fics, me anime hacer uno espero que les guste es muy romantico XD, y es de una de mis parejas favoritas DxS.

Espero criticas contructivas, porque osea es el primer fic no sean tan duros, y nunca pense escribir uno pero ahi esta por fin.

y Danny Phantom es una de las caricaturas que eh visto, desde hace 2 años lo veo y nunca lo eh dejado de ver.

Bueno los personajes no me pertenecen son de Butch Hartman y Nickelodeon.

SIEMPRE JUNTOS

Estaban discutiendo dos esposos que tenían 2 años de haberse casado y es ahí donde ya empezaban los problemas.

-Otra vez llegando tarde Daniel fentom??-dijo la ojivioleta

-Pues crees que me gusta llegar siempre tarde, aparte del trabajo absorbente tengo que combatir con fantasmas.

-Si claro a las 3 de la mañana y a mí aquí dejándome con el niño.

-Hay Sam ya te dije que quisiera estar mas tiempo con ustedes, pero ahora es mas fácil combatir con los fantasmas.

-No es cierto de seguro hay otra verdad?? Si yo digo que si

-Mira Sam ya me tienes arto sabes que mejor me voy a dormir a otro lado adiós!! –y salio de la casa azotando la puerta.

-No Danny espera!!

--

Al la mañana siguiente

-Gracias por dejarme quedar esta noche Tucker-le dijo al ojiverde

-No hay de que viejo, pero cuéntame que fue lo que paso?!-le contesto al ojiazul

-Pues ya sabes me volví a pelear con Sam, es que ya hemos hablado muchas veces y sigue con lo mismo de k la engaño.

-Pues que mala onda amigo, pero trata de encontrar una solución lo mas pronto posible

Por que el niño

-Si tienes razón en la tarde hablare con ella.

--

Sam no pudo dormir por la pelea que había tenido con su esposo. No era posible que hace 2 años que se habían casado eran tan felices, y un año después se entero que estaba embarazada y todos se alegraron con la noticia. Después de eso empezaron las broncas en su casa y ella tenia algo de culpa, se estaba volviendo tan celosa desde que ascendieron a Danny de puesto y cada vez llegaba mas tarde y aparte tenia que luchar contra los fantasmas desde hace 10 años.

En eso se escucha que el bebe llora y va a tenderlo.

-No llores Santiago mamá esta aquí-le dijo dulcemente a su hijo.

--

Después de un rato se oyó k abrieron unas llaves de la casa y entro a su casa Danny buscando a Sam.

-Sam!! Donde estas??-Grito Danny

-Aquí no grites, que acabo de dormir a Santiago.

-ok –bajo la voz-podemos hablar ya tranquilos sin gritar.

-Esta bien-dijo la ojivioleta

-Bueno Sam quiero decirte que no me gusta discutir contigo, pero ya enserio ya no quiero pelear contigo y quiero volver hacer la familia que éramos antes.

-Perdóname por mis celos que me hacen decir cosas malas, pero es que también entiéndeme.

-Ok, te prometo que llegara mas temprano a casa, para estar más tiempo con ustedes por que son las personas que mas amo en este mundo y lo saben bien.

-Bueno dejemos la parte dramática y porque no cuando despierte el niño vamos a un lado los 3 juntos-dijo emociona.

-Me parece bien-dijo alegremente el ojiazul.

--

Mas tarde cuando despertó el niño, salieron los 3 al centro comercial e iban muy felices.

-Te amo-dijo la ojivioleta

-Yo también-dijo el ojiazul

En eso se empezaron a besar mientras el bebe estaba en la carriola.

-Siento interrumpirlos tortolitos-dijo Tucker

En eso se separaron.

-Hola Tucker que milagro que te veo-le dijo Sam a su amigo

-pues ya ves que casi no me vas a visitar

-hay lo siento mucho Tucker, pero desde que nació santiago ya casi ni me da tiempo de salir ni nada de eso.

-no te preocupes Sam, y que onda veo que ya se reconciliaron

-claro, no ves lo felices que somos-dijo Danny

-veo que te pasaron el chisme rápido-dijo sam en broma

-hay ya ves que mala eres Sam-dijo Danny riéndose

-bueno pues me da gusto que se reconciliaran, bueno me tengo que ir por que tengo una cita con Valery

-gracias Tucker-dijeron al mismo tiempo-cuídate

--

Desde ese día que hablaron todo iba de maravilla, claro que tenían pequeñas discusiones como cualquier familia, había pasado un año.

Estaba Sam con su hijo que apenas estaba dando sus primeros pasos porque ya tenía un año, y estaba con también con jazz.

-hay wow!!Ya sabe caminar mi sobrino, y como han estado??

-muy bien, pensé que Danny los iba a visitar

-no pues ya ves que ya no vivo con mis papás desde hace mas de 2 años.

-hay jaja se me olvidaba que te habías casado. y cuéntame como estas ahora que estas embarazada??

-pues bien, ya pase los síntomas de los ascos y todo eso, y tu para cuando te animas para el segundo??

-Pues no lo se, pero espero que sea pronto.

-yo también por que me gustaría tener otro sobrino jeje.

-si haber para cuando.

-bueno me tengo que ir-dijo la pelirroja

-OK cuídate, te acompaño a la puerta-dijo la pelinegra

-gracias bye-y cerro la puerta tras si

--

Dos meses después Sam se sentía un poco mal, tenia muchos mareos pero no le tomaba mucha importancia.

Era un sábado por la tarde, Danny estaba con su hijo viendo tele. Mientras Sam estaba terminando de hacer la comida.

En eso Sam grito:

-Ya esta la comida-dijo

-Ahorita vamos-contesto Danny

Ya estaban todos sentados en la mesa cuando de pronto. Sam se fue al baño a vomitar, Danny se preocupo y le pregunto.

-Te sientes bien-dijo

-Si no es nada-trato de no preocuparlo

Y cada vez aumentaban los mareos hasta que los 2 estaban en la casa, Danny acaba de llegar de combatir con fantasma y Sam estaba haciendo el quehacer de la casa.

-Hay otra vez ese fantasma de Scullker, cada vez es más difícil derrotarlo.

-Hay no te preocupes, descansa un rato-le dijo

En ese momento Sam se desmayo, y Danny preocupado la trato de despertar hasta que reacciono.

-Que paso?-dijo algo preocupada

-Te desmayaste, sabes que vamos al doctor, porque desde hace unos días tienes esos mareos

-Esta bien vamos. Y el niño?

-Le llamare a mi mamá para que venga a cuidarlo

--

Ya en el consultorio.

-bueno que es lo que tienes señorita

-desde hace unos días tengo muchos mareos y dolor de cabeza-comento la ojivioleta

-y parte se desmayo hace rato y estoy muy preocupado-comento el ojiazul.

-ya veo, ya se que es lo que puede tener pero esperaremos hasta que hagamos los estudios.

Después de un rato les comento el doctor.

-Este vengan a recogerlos el miércoles en la tarde

-Esta bien doctor vengo el miércoles-dijo Sam

-Hasta luego señores Fentom

-Hasta luego-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

--

Hasta que llegó el miércoles

-bueno me tengo que ir a trabajar, nos vemos al rato-le dijo a su esposa y le dio un beso a ella y le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo.

-si al rato te cuento como me fue en los resultados.

--

En el consultorio.

-felicidades señora Fenton esta embarazada

-ahhh gracias-dijo Sam emocionada

--

Ya en la noche llego Danny lo mas temprano que pudo.

-como te fue?? Que es lo que tienes??

-espera a ver siéntate

-sam dime-le dijo el ojioazul con mucha curiosidad

-vamos a ser papás de nuevo-lo dijo emocionada

-enserio? wow, te amo-le dijo y la beso apasionadamente

-no es maravilloso-dijo feliz

-si , déjame hablarle a mis papás, a Jazz y a Tucker se tienen que enterar.

-si tienes razón

Y se sintieron todos sus amigos y familiares bien con la noticia.

Prácticamente fueron la familia feliz.

Pasaron nueve meses, y tuvieron a su segundo hijo, que fue una niña que la llamaron Daniela por que se parecio mucho a su padre.

Estaban Danny y Sam en la sala de su casa hablando

-Es lo que siempre eh querido, una familia feliz.

-Si yo tambien.

Y vivieron felices……………..

FIN


End file.
